


Lovesick

by donamorte



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is stupid and in love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donamorte/pseuds/donamorte
Summary: Being possessed by a monster from another dimension didn’t hurt as bad as having a crush on Steve Harrington. So Billy did what he always did, he fought it off.The one in which Billy is pining over Steve.





	Lovesick

Being friends with Steve Harrington was the hardest thing Billy had ever done. He didn’t quite understand how it had happened, one day they were just all hanging out together. All of them really meant all of them. Every single nerd friend Maxine had plus Harrington. Billy had done some fucked up shit and now that was his punishment, listen to Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair fighting about who was stronger: Luke Skywalker or Darth Vader, which was insane to Billy. Obviously, the only character worth talking about was Han Solo.

The kids took him in pretty easily after he apologized, except for Lucas, who still gave him side looks as if he expected Billy to stab him on the back at any given moment. Billy understood him, though. He’d probably do the same. Yet, the worst part of it was Harrington. He was the first to accept Billy and believe he was trying to be better. He did his best to make sure Billy felt included. He was so nice it was annoying.

Billy learned that once you’re friends with Harrington, he got really touchy. He was always touching Billy’s back, or his arm, nudging him gently to get his attention and say something funny. It had been a long time since he had been touched without any malicious intent. It felt too good. Billy got used to it and now he couldn’t live without it. He would always try to be next to him, just so he could feel Harrington’s fingers on his skin and his warm breath on his face when the boy would make a inside joke. King Steve made him feel really special.

After a while, that exciting feeling in his gut turned into pain. The pain of having him close, but not close enough. Being able to touch him, but not in the way he wanted to. To have Steve look at him and smile, but knowing he would never see Billy as more than a friend. Being possessed by a monster from another dimension didn’t hurt as bad as having a crush on Steve Harrington.

So Billy did what he always did, he fought it off. He kept his distance from Steve when they were hanging out, avoided looking him in the eyes and backed away every time he tried to get closer. Sometimes he would say something mean, just to let Steve know he hadn’t gone all soft for him. Steve backed away too and they went from friendly to exchanging long looks from opposite sides of whatever room they were. Harrington broke first.

“What is going on? Why are you acting all weird with me?” He asked Billy one day after Game Night at the Byers. Billy was very aware of Max watching them from the car.

“I ain’t doing nothing, we’re fine,” he answered coldly.

“What, have I said something? Done something?”

“I said we’re fine, Harrington. You’re really needy, sometimes, it’s not a good look on you.”

Steve looked like Billy had just punched him in the face. He hated himself for hurting him.

“Grow up, Billy,” he groaned and left.

“You are so stupid,” announced Max when Billy got in the car.

He ignored her and took off.

“You should just tell him how you feel.”

Billy almost threw the car off the road. He stared at her in pure horror.

“What? I’m not blind, Billy. I see the way you look at him.”

“You don’t know shit,” he muttered.

“What do you have to lose, Billy?” She asked in a soft voice.

_How about everything?_

“My sanity if you keep talking about this.”

He put on loud music to drown out her voice. Max rolled her eyes at him and sulked on her seat.

However, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He tossed and turned on his bed that night, thinking about Steve. Billy missed him and it hurt. He thought that if he ignored his feelings they would go away and he could still have Steve, he just pushed him away instead. Being around Steve hurt, but being away was worse. The thought of Steve hating him again was unbearable.

Billy got up and dressed himself, then he sneaked out through the kitchen. He knew he would wake everyone up as soon as he turned the car on. He did it anyway.

Steve’s house was all dark, only one car in the driveway, which meant his parents weren’t home again. Billy desperately ringed the bell.

“For fucks sake it’s one in the morning,” Steve screamed as he opened the door. His mouth dropped when he saw Billy. “What are you doing here?”

“Just listen, okay? I know I’ve been acting like a jerk and I’m sorry. But, I… The thing is…” Billy faltered, he hadn’t really thought this far and looking at Steve’s big brown and confused eyes was made him really scared.

“Billy?” Steve asked, uncertain.

Billy took a deep breath. He needed to say it.

“I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful. And smart. And funny. And I… I just really like you. And I know we’re just friends and you don’t like me like that. I just had to say it anyway.”

Steve just stared at him, Billy felt like he was going to puke.

“You’re so stupid.”

Steve pulled Billy by his shirt and kissed him softly. Suddenly, he forgot how to breathe. They pulled away but Steve kept holding him by the waist, as if to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Billy didn’t understand what was happening.

“I like you too,” Steve whispered and then his mouth was on Billy’s again.

Billy melted into the kiss and into Steve’s arms. The other boy was still holding him strongly but, in that moment, Billy felt like he was flying.


End file.
